<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Etched Into The Skin by eIqsian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503254">Etched Into The Skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eIqsian/pseuds/eIqsian'>eIqsian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hanahaki [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood as well, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Miu Iruma is mentioned, Onesided, Sickfic, There's vomit, Yikes, he's kinda doing this to himself, i mean he's sick, inspired by a hanahaki edit i saw on ig, its not that graphic but ill add the warning, kokichi is hated by like everyone, kokichi stop lying, maybe???, only three characters are mentioned here but everyone in the killing game hates him, poor boy is suffering, self indulgent angst, shes relevant for like a second, vomit is a big thing here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eIqsian/pseuds/eIqsian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokichi Ouma, The Ultimate Supreme Leader, has no one.</p><p>and he's aware of this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hanahaki [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Etched Into The Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The small boy, weakened, exhausted and frightened, clutched the toilet bowl as tight as he could.<br/>
He was hunched over, tears spilling into the blood stained water. The dark crimson floated on the surface of the water, not mixing together.<br/>
<br/>
Flowers pushed against his esophagus, the leaves of the stem brushing against the skin inside making shivers constantly reappear throughout his body.<br/>
Red carnations, gorgeous in the enchanting hue, landed into the water of the toilet and splashing his face with the water. <br/>
<br/>
Vomit, blood, petals, it all came out through his mouth in a rush. <br/>
<br/>
The mix of the things in his mouth and throat felt acidic; his own bodily fluids came through his mouth, along with the red flowers he used to love so dearly. <br/>
His grip on the side of the toilet loosened due to his hands shaking so violently; they were covered in sweat, despite them being freezing.<br/>
<br/>
His entire body was freezing.<br/>
<br/>
Kokichi was in pain, it was so obvious. <br/>
He couldn't tell anyone, of course. That would go against everything he's already done. <br/>
<br/>
Stains of dried blood hidden inside his checkered scarf, petals always being near his stuff or himself, the bags under his violet eyes deep and clashing against his pale skin.<br/>
Even more pale than usual, he was sick. <br/>
<br/>
He ignored the early symptoms, and did it for him.<br/>
For Shuichi. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The Supreme Leader would lean over the toilet, which was extremely messy and dirty at this point, waiting for the next wave.<br/>
He'd try to force it out by coughing, but he felt as if his lungs would burst each time. It hurt so bad; so why was he still willing to go through this?<br/>
<br/>
Kokichi could feel a larger flower bloom right in his throat, and he was moments from letting it out of his body,<br/>
before a knock on the bathroom door was heard.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Kokichi?"<br/>
It was Shuichi. The calm and sweet-as-honey voice flowed through the leader's ears. <br/>
However, there were more than one person in front of that bathroom door. They were all waiting for Kokichi.<br/>
"Kokichi, what are you doing in there?"<br/>
<br/>
"Wouldn't you like to know, Saihara-Chan?~" He was able to muster out, quickly standing up and looking at the door. He wiped his tears off, his white shirt scraping against his cheek and picking up any stain from around his mouth and transferring onto the cloth. <br/>
<br/>
"What's going on? Why are you taking so long?"<br/>
<br/>
Kokichi, like always, lied on the spot. It was a lot easier to do it behind a door, they didn't have to make eye contact. <br/>
Shuichi could tell if he was lying from his facial expression, but with something blocking the two? It was near impossible.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm messing around with Miu's corpse in here, don't worry so muc-" He started coughing at the end of his sentence, trying to suppress it. <br/>
<br/>
"Oi, you virgin! No you aren't! Are you takin' a shit in there?!"<br/>
There it was, another voice. Obviously Miu's.<br/>
If Kokichi wasn't so exhausted, he would've rolled his eyes. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, shut it you whorebag! I won't take too long in here!" The purplenette finished, clutching his neck as it was being strained and stretched by the amount of petals in it. <br/>
How much longer could he be able to keep this stupid act up?<br/>
<br/>
It was obviously odd how often he stayed in his room, and when he was outside of it, he would be hiding his mouth behind his sacred scarf. <br/>
Surely, the Ultimate Detective would be smart enough to figure it out soon. Figure out that he has hanahaki, and they try to figure out who he has it for. <br/>
<br/>
He continued to speak with the same amount of enthusiasm, but apparently that was too much. Just speaking would trigger the movement of flowers in his lungs; the stem and roots stitched into his body and scraping the insides of him. Petals and flowers, all different sizes, would come up in bursts or all together.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
He waited for everyone to leave from the entrance of the bathroom before running back to the bowl, immediately throwing it all up.<br/>
He retched, it was disgusting to hear, let alone see. The mixture came up violently and quickly.<br/>
<br/>
The red petals, with bloodstains not noticeable, stared right back up at the liar as he wiped his mouth. <br/>
This is the result of not being honest. <br/>
<br/>
It wasn't this bad usually, however, he was suppressing it for so long. He had gone through hours, maybe a day?, trying to hold it all in. Not even one cough.<br/>
<br/>
The smell of the bathroom was rancid; not as bad as a rotting body, he noted, but the bathroom was etched with the smell of vomit and blood. <br/>
Obviously, the faint, nice smell of the flowers were drowned out by the other two components, so he'd have to spray the room with something to mask the fetid stench.<br/>
<br/>
The colour red, used for love and romance, now looked disgusting to the leader. <br/>
He would never see Red Carnations the same. <br/>
<br/>
Despite the flower symbolising love and affection, it only taunted him.<br/>
The love was one sided. Such overwhelming, strong love and care came from only one party out of the two.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
It came to no surprise that it was one sided, he would always be alone, by himself, anyways.<br/>
He flushed the toilet, looked at himself through the mirror, and there he did it.<br/>
<br/>
He cried. <br/>
Where nobody could hear or see him, where nobody could taunt him.<br/>
<br/>
The bathroom wasn't very ideal, but there was a lock on the door, so it would suffice for now.<br/>
He would die alone, in this killing game. He'd die with everyone hating him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>